Even though electronics are getting smaller, high-capacity data processing is required. Thus, it is necessary to improve a degree of integration of a memory device while reducing a volume of the memory device used in electronics. In this point, a memory device having a three-dimensional structure instead of a conventional planar structure is being considered.